Finding You
by Callie Noelle
Summary: Max hated Fang for what he did. When she left the flock her life broke down. What will it take to put her life back together and for her to forgive Fang. chp 14 is up! title has lost meaning but i'm not changing it.review. plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't _own_ Max Ride (unless you count the books in hardcover) and I also don't own ANY of the songs that are in this story. ::pouts:(**

**A.N.: this is my first fanfic… please don't hate me if its like really bad…**

* * *

Fang POV

Max left the flock about 3 years ago. Too bad she doesn't know that I'd give anything to have her back. She left because of my stupidity. Yeah, talk about a little guilt…

After she left, the flock wouldn't speak to me for weeks. If Angel hadn't read my mind, they'd still hate my guts today. Angel finally told the rest of the flock (minus Max) how sorry I was and how I was beating myself up over it. They forgave me but it took _forever_.

I still can't get over Max. She was beautiful and not much could change that. Now that I'm 17 I think I have a right to those thoughts. I mean for goodness sake now I'm even writing songs about her!

* * *

Nudge POV

After walking around the house, insanely bored, I just went and sat bye Fang's closed door. I don't know why but it's one of my favorite places to sit. I sat quietly for a while when I heard a strum on his electric guitar.

_The walls between you and I _

_Always pushing us apart_

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between our calm and rage_

_Started growing shorter,_

_Disappearing slowly day after day_

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this…_

I heard it get quieter and the singing stopped, the song was over. He _must_ be talking about Max though. Angel says that all he ever thinks about is her.

* * *

Max POV

It was gonna take a _lot_ of guts to even speak to the flock again, but I had to. They were my only hope of getting out of my downhill plunge that I'd like to call depression.

The second I left the flock I was clueless. Where would I go? How would I survive? Well you get the point.

After a lovely Eraser bazillion vs. one battle I was beat up pretty bad and I still hated Fang. I showed up at the door of an apartment, practically dead hoping for help. I got it. A girl about my age lived there and helped me put my life back together. That lasted long. NOT.

After what Fang did to me, life felt pretty much as pointless as it could get. I started going to a high school with Andy (who's apartment I now shared). I was soon labeled at the school as a "cutter" and a "Goth."

_Nice kids_ I thought, glad that none of them were mind readers like Angel.

Back to the point though…

I was out with Andy and some of her friends when a guy, who looked _exactly_ like Fang, walked up. Memories flooded back and tears haunted my eyes, indecisive as to come out or not. The guy was hitting on me and I pretty much hated it so I… uh… I kinda punched him. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks. He was unconscious and a line of blood was pouring out of his nose.

I instinctively took off running not knowing where to go. I finally found the woods and I unfurled my wings. The tawny, speckled feathers covered aching muscles. I took off into the sky hoping that the cramps from keeping my wings in so long would go away. Flying felt great but the wind was making my hair whip around like crazy.

_Where are you headed??_ The Voice said slowly and carefully as to not frustrate me. Like that worked.

_I'm not sure yet. Does the 'Almighty Voice' have any suggestions??_ I shot at it sarcastically.

_Go to the flock… Erasers 9 and 3._ The Voice's suggestion surprised me to no end.

_The flock? Why?_ I asked it very curious to hear the response. Too bad none came. The Voice was silent but my thoughts were jarred by a violent kick to the head.

_Now you leave me alone. Of all times!! Ugh!_ I took on the two unfamiliar Erasers glad there weren't more. I punched one in the nose and clapped my hands over his ears.

"Take that!" I screamed at the falling, squealing Eraser.

The second Eraser was different not much would get him down. I flew down to the ground and started a fistfight. Bad idea. Erasers were much better fighters on the ground rather than in the air. I was landing punches on this guy non-stop but soon I saw the black edges of unconsciousness start to creep in on my eyes and soon… I saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot... not even the songs... blah blah blah**

**Sorry this is extremely short but the next chapter is a lot longer.**

* * *

Max POV

I woke up on the hard ground and realized that I was only about a quarter mile from the flock's house.

_You have to face them sooner or later._ Was my Voice's curt reaction to my inner thoughts.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever…_ I got up trying to balance myself on the large tree that was right next to me. My dizziness almost made me faint but I stayed up and walked up to the front door of the house that used to be mine. I knocked on the door and sincerely hoped that the flock still lived in the house. No answer came. I knew it…

_Didn't you have a secret knock when you were with the flock?_ The Voice reminded me.

* * *

Fang POV

When the I heard a knock on the door. I was scared. When I heard our secret code knock… Well I didn't know what to think. I genuinely hoped that it was Max. But why would she even _want_ to come back?

I warily walked to the door and opened it a crack. Guess who I saw.

* * *

**AN: this is gonna sound pathetic but i don't know what Fang did to make Max mad. if anyone has suggestions please tell and don't shoot me cause i have writer's block... please review and send suggestions for my story too... I'll post the next chap. very soon.**

**- Callie Noelle -**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

Honestly, I didn't know what I was gonna say or what was going to take place in the next few minutes. Everything could go wrong and the whole flock could hate me and wish I would die. OR everything could go great and we will all have a party… or neither…

Fang opened the door just a crack. The crack was hardly large enough for me to see one of his dark eyes. The eye widened and so did the crack in the door. I shot Fang the best glare I could with my bruised face. He ushered me in but I wouldn't budge. Not for him.

When Nudge came to the door she practically jumped on me in a hug. I almost crumpled to the ground as I let out a muffled "Ow."

"Oh… sorry. I'm so glad you're back. So much has changed. What happened to you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Wow your face is really bruised bad—"

"Nudge. Breathe." I cut her off. "I guess I'm fine…" I said unsure of what I really looked like, not knowing the magnitude of my pain and bruises.

"Ok." Nudge said quietly as she ushered me in. I walked in, in spite of Fang just standing there looking at me like I was a miracle standing in front of him. When I walked past him I gave him the same awkward glare and put two fingers on his chin and closed his almost drooling mouth. He blushed.

_What a loser _I thought.

Nudge took me into the bathroom and got the shower ready, knowing that I'd want one. When she left, I looked in the mirror at my bruised body. It _was_ pretty bad. I stripped and stepped into the shower. I turned the water up as hot as I could stand it letting the water wash over my cuts and bruises. The cuts hurt at first but then they just felt tingly and numb. I stood under the searing water and soaked for a few minutes.

When I stepped out of the shower there was a six robes. The one that was obviously new (because it still had the tag on it) must have been mine. It was a deep purple in colour and was _really_ soft. I dried off and slipped the robe on over my scarred arms. I looked at where my clothes had been and noticed that they were gone.

_Well at least I'll have clean clothes._ I thought sarcastically.

When I walked out of the steam-filled bathroom, I heard an amazing song playing. I looked and saw that the noise was by Fang's room. I stood by the door and listened intently.

I see you standing here 

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold_

I see you walking by 

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me…_

I walked away from the door and ran right into Angel. She was much taller since I last saw her and her curly blonde hair was straightened.

"You know he's been doing this ever since you left." She said with a straight face.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Writing songs… about you… obsessing… over you… et cetera, et cetera, et cetera" she told me.

"Sure… whatever…"

"So I see you still hate him." Iggy interrupted.

"Hello to you too." I said mockingly. I gave him a quick hug and walked back into the living room, where Nudge was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Nudge… where can I get some sleep and maybe… some real clothes…?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'll show you you're room… that is if you're going to stay and you need a room." Nudge said… most likely that was a persuasion… I don't know… It seems like everyone wants me to stay (duh) but I don't know what to do.

"Kay, Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own it... blah blah blah... **

**AN: Super Special Thanks to acavoo- she gave me a great idea for my story!! Thanks to my other reviews too!! (lol)**

* * *

Max POV

_Erasers were lying at my feet in all directions. I looked around and saw Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Where was Fang? I looked behind me and there was Fang in a death battle with Ari. He told me to run. He said not to wait for him and that I needed to live. He said he would rather die than see me die. He said he loved me…_

I woke with a huge jolt of pain and confusion. I looked up and saw Fang standing at my door and Nudge and Angel bending over me. I must have been a loud sleep-talker.

Fang's was trying to hide worry. He was failing. I saw every ounce of worry in his eyes. When he saw me look at him he turned away hoping that I didn't see his countenance. He walked out of the doorway and went to his room. Nudge's mouth was moving 200 mph but I didn't hear a word she said. When Angel read the confusion on my mind, her hand rested comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Hey Nudge?" I started, "Would you mind letting me and Angel have a little privacy? Please…" I pleaded.

"Yeah… I guess…" Nudge said almost whining. She knew that even if she wanted to stay she couldn't. Angel could "talk" her into leaving. When Nudge left I knew that Angel would start right in on answers. I had to brace myself…

"Ok… what is with Fang?" I asked.

"He's in love with you." Angel said impassively. "He loved you even before you left… he just didn't exactly know how to show it and he was scared of his feelings."

"But… never mind…" I said.

"Your secret's safe with me." Angel assured me. She knew I'd been thinking about what the heck I felt towards Fang, but I didn't care, "And by the way… don't dream about me being dead again. Kay?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah… sure" I said as she walked out of the door of my bedroom, "Angel… thanks…"

"No problemo…" She said. The nine-year-old could pass as about thirteen or fourteen. Her hair, though straight, seemed to bounce like it always used to. _Man, she's a great kid…_ I thought.

* * *

Max POV _flashback_

_We were just about to leave from our house to go to Las Vegas. We figured… it was close enough. We – the flock – unfurled our wings, but there was something wrong with Fang's left wing. Through the jet-black feathers, I could see a small trail of dried blood._

_"Fang… what's that… on your wing?" I asked._

_"Oh, nothing…" Fang replied._

_"No that's not 'nothing'… that's a gun wound." I announced._

_"So?" Fang said impassively._

_"So, why didn't you tell me?!?" I asked angry._

_"Because you're not my mother!" He said starting the heated argument._

_"So? I'm the leader! You need to tell me these things!" I almost yelled._

_"No I don't! I knew you wouldn't even care anyway, so I kept it to myself!" I thought I would strangle him._

_"Who says I wouldn't care? I care about you as much as I care about everyone else in this family! Don't EVER say I don't care!" With that I took off. I flew up until I got to a good altitude and I used my super speed to get me as far away as possible. I flew until I met up with a pack of Erasers, got my butt kicked and ended up at Andy's apartment door._

* * *

After remembering those things I was usually fuming mad. Today seemed different. I wasn't sure why, but it was. Maybe it was the look on Fang's face… both in the dream and in reality.

_I guess I could try to talk to him…_ I thought to myself.

"Good idea!" Angel screamed from the other room.

_Yeah right!_ I thought, hoping she was still reading my mind, _and Angel…_

"Yeah?" She yelled.

_Don't force me to… no mind controlling. Kay?"_ I pushed the thought to her.

"Fine…" She said in a whining tone. I got up and started toward Fang's bedroom door.

* * *

Fang POV

When Max woke up she was gasping for air. Nudge's mouth was running non-stop while Angel read Max's mind. From my place in the doorway I worried. She looked at me and our eyes met. Even if only for a millisecond, I failed to hide my worry. She saw my face and I looked immediately to the floor. With my eyes cast down I slid silently out of the room and into my room.

I started toward my guitar. It was as black as my wings. Everything was as dark as an overcast midnight sky. The fret bars and tuners were even black. The only things that weren't black were the wings on either side of the strings. They were a shimmering silver.

I picked up my guitar that sat next to my dusty keyboard. You could tell I didn't play it much. I enjoyed playing it but I hadn't in a while. I set my guitar back in it's stand and started playing a melody, that I made up when I was little, on my keyboard. Then I just made up lyrics out of nowhere.

_You come to me with scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this'll be the last night feeling like this_

Max walked in my door and picked up the song where I left off.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine._

I joined in creating perfect harmony.

_But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be…_

Our singing quieted to a stop. Even her voice was beautiful. Gosh I loved her. In the song she said something though… she said she came to say goodbye… That scared me.

Breaking the silence I said, "Goodbye?"

"Yeah… I can't stay… I'll come back soon… look just don't look for me okay?" She said.

"I guess… I mean… I… I don't know… I just thought you… might have gotten over the crap… between us…" I stuttered.

"I don't know I just know that I've got to go." She wasn't going to change her mind. I mean this is Max we're talking about.

"Bye…" I said quietly. She opened her tawny wings and jumped out of my bedroom window and flew high into the sky, not looking back for anything.

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review!!!!!! ;-) (((cliffy)))**


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

I had to get out of there. I felt like I wasn't even part of the family. I couldn't get Fang out of my mind. I needed to get away and just think. I jumped out of Fang's bedroom window and flew away without looking back.

I flew with my super-speed through the black sky. Finally I saw it. The small cave where we'd stayed before, with the hawks. I flew into the small opening and sat in the back, in the darkest corner. I sat and cried.

I don't know what I cried about but I cried. I finally fell asleep after hours of thoughts and tears. When I woke up, I walked out to the mouth of the small cave. I sat just watching the hawks for a while and finally got up and jumped out of the cave and flew to join them.

Fang POV

"Bye…" I said quietly. She opened her tawny wings and jumped out of my bedroom window and flew high into the sky, not looking back for anything.

For the first time since Max left, I cried. Iggy knocked on my door and oddly, I let him in.

"Hey…" he said quietly, "What happened?"

"She left again…" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know! As Angel! She's the freaking mind reader!" I yelled.

"Back off! Just because its your fault she left _again_ doesn't mean you have to go off on everyone!" Iggy yelled in my face. He stormed out of my room and slammed the door.

Max POV

I flew with the hawks, numb from any feelings. I swooped with them and dove with them. Finally I got bored.

I set the backpack full of my stuff at the back of the cave and pulled some money out. My stomach had finally given in to hunger. I left my pack in the cave and took off towards the closest town.

Iggy POV

Ok, it is NOT my fault I'm even out flying today. Angel wanted to find Max and literally forced me to go with her. I mean of _all_ people she chooses the _blind_ kid!

We were flying to the most likely place to find Max. We were flying to the cave where all the hawks lived. I knew she _had_ to be there Angel somehow knew where it was and got us there in one piece.

We walked into the cave deeper than we figured we'd have to and searched for any sign of Max's existence.

"Hey Ig!" Angel screamed excitedly, "Come here!"

"Coming!" I loved the cave. It's echoes helped me 'see' in ways I couldn't when I was outside. I knelt down next to Angel and felt what she was holding. It was Max's backpack.

"She was here!" Angel exclaimed, "we're staying here until she gets back!" she firmly announced.

"Whatever…" I grumbled, ready to just go home and sleep on my comfy bed.

We went to sleep and decided to switch on and off for watch. I was first of course. It was pretty quiet for a while but suddenly I heard heavily beating wings coming close and finally footsteps. Then silence. I shook Angel awake warning her with my finger to stay quiet.

"Who's in here?" The person said. I immediately knew who it was…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own MaxRide... i wish i did... book 3 in May... movie not casted yet... : (**

* * *

Iggy POV

Ari. One of the people I hated most. (Next to him on the list is Jeb.) He'd come to the cave with eight more Erasers. Angel and I readied ourselves to fight and ran out into the sunlight to meet the pack.

I lunged into an Eraser head on hoping to hit a rib. I constantly threw punches at this guy, failing to do any damage. Finally I landed my elbow on the creatures collarbone, it gave up it's fight and fell to the ground.

Soon I heard one extra pair of wings beating. This time they seemed quiet compared to the huge Eraser wings.

"I didn't think you would miss me _that_ much!" Max said almost laughing. She joined into the fight helping Angel fight off six Erasers. There were only two on me now but they were stronger than usual. I slipped a bomb into the thick fur of each and flew straight up, away from their punches.

I heard two explosions, one right after the other. They sounded great. I heard Angel scream when an Eraser raked her cheek with it's claws. I obviously couldn't see it but when Angel screams, "If those claws touch my cheek again, I'll kick your butt into next week!" it's pretty obvious.

The thing I noticed was that Angel never commanded an Eraser to fall out of the sky. Normally that's how she keeps herself safe, but I heard her _and_ Max throwing punches. I heard Ari's distinct grunts every time he was punched. I figured out where exactly he was and got a bomb ready.

* * *

Max POV 

Seeing Iggy blow up the two Erasers on him was incredible. I loved it when he did that. I was rapidly hitting Ari when Iggy yelled, "Max! Get outta there!" I started to back off of Ari when the explosion went off. The blast hit me hard knocking the wind out of me and hurting my wing severely. I couldn't fly anymore and I quickly fell towards the ground. I vision went fuzzy then I couldn't see anything. All I knew was black.

* * *

Iggy POV 

Max was too close to Ari when the bomb went off. I knew it. I heard her scream in pain and then I only heard four avian wings beating up and down. Angel dove down to get Max but she'd already hit the ground. I glided down to meet Angel who was bawling. I couldn't hear Max's steady breathing anymore.

_I killed her…_ the thought haunted my mind until I finally burst into tears along with Angel.

* * *

Angel POV 

Max's limp body was battered and bruised. There were cuts from rocks all over her arms and face. There was a burn mark covering her right arm and leg. The feathers on her right wing were singed. They were blackened from their normal auburn colour. Iggy was crying with me as we sat on the ground in the middle of nowhere. The night sky seemed even darker than usual and the warmth turned to cold in a matter of seconds.

Iggy rested his hand on Max's arm and cried. Iggy's tears started to fall lightly on Max's burnt arm and the burn started to creep away as if Max's skin was absorbing it. Soon there were enough tears that her entire arm looked normal.

"Iggy!" I exclaimed, "Your tears! They heal!"

"What?" Iggy asked in disbelief.

"You started crying on Max's arm and the burn went away!" My tears turned to tears of pure joy. Iggy kept crying but he moved over Max's body to heal the most wounded places. The deep gashes closed themselves. The scorch marks turned to new pale skin. The one thing that didn't heal was her wing. Someone would have to carry her to the house. When the bones that had broken were healed Max's mouth opened breathing slowly and steadily as if she was sleeping.

"She's alive!" I screamed, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my freaking gosh!" Iggy was silent but his smile grew with every breath Max took.

"Ig, you're carryin' her back ya know." I told him. He nodded tears of joy still streaking out of his sightless blue, eyes.

* * *

Max POV 

When I felt a drop of water hit the scraped skin that covered my broken ribs I winced. Everything hurt. Nothing hurt. I felt totally numb yet sensitive at the same time. I couldn't see a thing but I felt my ribcage settle back into its place and my burns cooling to body temperature. I felt my body mending itself. I started to breath again, but I had no control over my body. I couldn't move I could only feel. Iggy's warm arms picked up my limp body. He held me close to his own body keeping me safe and secure. I didn't know what had happened but I did know that I was now a living miracle. (If being a bird kid doesn't qualify as a miracle.)

I felt Iggy kick off the ground and fly into the cold dawning sky. Iggy's body warmth was the only thing keeping me warm. The wind felt great on my new skin. My hair whipped around but not annoyingly. When Iggy started to descend, I felt relief, ready to be completely still. The wind stopped and I realized that I must be inside. The grip on my body loosened and I felt a soft blanket underneath me. I fell into the abyss of sleep willingly. My thoughts faded as sleep crept into my mind and then nothing.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: only a genius could come up with Fang... i owe it to JP... cries**

**Hope you like the chp. it is half written by Lauren (aka RockOnRose) she has her own amazing story so go read it now... or as soon as you finish mine... lol there isn't a title to her story so when you review for hers, suggest a good title.**

* * *

Nudge POV

"Where's Max?" I sat down on the couch next to Fang who was polishing his guitar.

"I don't know," he stated without looking up.

"… When will she be home?" I tried to carry out a conversation.

"I don't know" he said a little annoyed.

"… What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Is it almost time for lunch?"

"I don't know!" he raised his voice, "Gosh, Nudge! Do you ever shut up?" He yelled at me. Fang rarely yells…I almost cried.

"Hey, Fang," a voice came through an open window, "Stop taking it out on Nudge. She's home." It was Iggy.

I looked over and saw Max, eyes closed, in Iggy's arms. Fang and I ran over to Iggy to see Max.

"What happened?" Fang asked in a whispered tone.

"I killed her." Iggy said simply.

"You what?!?" Fang yelled, looking like he was about to knock Iggy out.

"No hold up man!" Iggy said stepping away from Fang, "She's alive. I _did_ kill her, not on purpose… but…I got a new power. I healed her… with… my tears."

"Wow!" I yelled, "That's flippin' amazing, Ig!"

"Shhh." Iggy said, "Don't wake her up."

Iggy put Max in Fang's arms and Fang carried her to her bedroom. I followed Fang to Max's room, but Fang didn't know I was there. I peeked in the door and heard Fang.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Max," He said taking her hand, she wasn't awake, but he kept talking to her anyway, "I'm sorry, Max." With that said, he kissed her and walked out the door. He didn't see me, or if he did he didn't say anything.

* * *

Max POV

Waking up to an empty room was great. I didn't want to let everyone know I was awake. That would be a huge headache that would have to come sooner or later. I chose later.

I could think clearly but I was weak. I couldn't lift my body off of the bed. I lay quietly for a long time. At the click of the doorknob I closed my eyes as if I was asleep.

_Please don't be Angel!_ I thought, she would _know_ I was awake. I heard a small and quiet sigh and knew the voice. It was Fang. I kept up my steady breathing so he wouldn't know I was awake.

"I'm really sorry Max… I know you can't hear me but… I don't know… I love you." Fang said. After saying that he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

It was that moment that I realized how much I loved him back. I opened my eyes sleepily as if it was the first time I'd woken up.

"Fang?" I said quietly.

"Yeah… what?" he almost whispered.

"Why do you wait 'till I'm almost dead to tell me these things?" I said laughing weakly. With that I made a fair attempt of sitting up, but I fell sideways. I didn't realize how close I was to the edge. I almost landed in a make-out scene with the floor, but two strong arms wrapped around me.

"How did I live three years without you?" I said with a smile.

"You made out with the floor a lot." Fang said with a slight smirk on his face. He held me in his arms and walked out the door of my bedroom. He took me into the living room and set me on the couch. A chorus of excitement hit my ears when the flock saw that I was awake.

* * *

Fang POV

The flock rushed towards Max but I held them back from jumping on her. Gazzy squeezed through and jumped on Max.

"Gazzy! Get off!" I nearly yelled.

"He's fine…" Max wheezed, "Gazzy, could ya not sit on me? A simple hug would suffice."

"Oh… sorry…" Gazzy's cobalt eyes changed to and instant innocent "Bambi" look. Max _always_ gave in to the Gasman's version of "Bambi eyes." She just _can't_ say 'no.' Gazzy hugged Max and backed off while Iggy sat off in the back of the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey Ig… what's wrong?" I asked walking his way.

"It's my fault she almost died. I could've killed her!" Iggy's voice started to rise.

"Ig! Chill! _You_ saved her life! _You_ found her before Ari did. _Your_ tears healed her!" I told him, my own voice rising.

"I know but what if -"

"There isn't a 'what-if'. What happened, happened! It's done!" I said, "you should at least talk to Max… she's awake…" my voice quieted.

"Whatever…" Iggy grumbled.

"Iggy!" Max yelled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. "You saved my life!" With that Max and Iggy kissed lightly.

* * *

**Serious cliffy!!!!** **chp 8 is 1/2 way done... so don't panic! just review!!!! i won't update untill i get more reviews!! i've gotten like 3 in the past week!!! not enough! lol just review. ; ) read RockOnRose's story!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fang ::pouting and crying and such::**

**Read Lauren's (aka RockOnRose) story! it's M-azing!! explanations for the 7th chp. are in this kinda...**

* * *

Max POV

Iggy kissed me! Iggy _freaking_ kissed me! I couldn't pull away. I couldn't stop the kiss. Fang's gonna have a cow! No, the whole barn!

_That's about to happen_ my Voice warned. Before I could do anything, Fang pulled his arm back and punched Iggy directly on the nose. I screamed, not believing what I had just seen.

Iggy pulled his arm back and punched, but Fang dodged his fist making Iggy stumble and fall. Fang opened his black wings to their full wingspan. He perched himself on the windowsill and looked back at me with a sad, angry look in his eyes. Fang jumped out the window and flew away shrinking into the bright blue sky. The kids all rushed to Iggy's side, blood still streaming out of his nose. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge carefully helped Iggy up and walked him to his bedroom.

Later that evening I was strong enough to walk again. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to Iggy's room.

"Ig…" I started.

"What?" Iggy said, obviously mad.

"Why did you…?" I couldn't finish.

"I don't know! It just happened okay!" Iggy said starting to yell.

"Ig… Nothing's gonna change what happened. You need to live in the moment more!" I said starting to yell as well, "Fang left because he thinks I love you! Iggy you're like a brother to me! Nothing more! I'm sorry… but… I've got to find Fang…" I trailed off.

"Max! Do you see what you're doing? You're leaving your family _again_! When you first left, Fang just pushed you over the top when he said you don't care! I'm starting to agree with him! You wanna know why? Because you always leave for yourself! You're selfish Max! When are you gonna own up to that?" Iggy had never yelled at me before, let alone accused me. It took everything I had to keep my composure. I was speechless. I walked out of Iggy's room and into my own. I got under the covers on my bed and cried. I shook with sobs, letting my tears flow out of my eyes freely.

* * *

Fang POV

I left the house but stayed close. I can't vent my anger on the flock so I left. Iggy and Max kissed! They _kissed_! I mean, where the heck did that come from? I perched myself in a tall maple tree to sleep that night. I punched the tree _hard_. I looked at my knuckles; they were bleeding and had splinters of bark on them.

_Ow…_ I thought, _Note to self: punching inanimate objects hurts._ I still hadn't figured Max out completely. Lets start from the beginning. One: she and I are friends. Two: we blow up Itex. Three: I get shot, don't tell Max, we get in big fight. Four: she leaves, life sucks. Five: she comes back. She still hates me. Six: she doesn't hate me _as much_. Seven: she leaves again and Iggy kills her, then he brings her back to life with his tears. Eight: she wakes up and looks at me lovingly. Nine: flock wakes up, she kisses Iggy, and life sucks again.

_Why do good things never last?_ I asked myself. In the distance I heard music. Considering that we lived in the middle of nowhere, it had to be at our house. I flew to a tree closer to our house. It was Max playing my keyboard. I didn't mind that she was in my room; I knew she wouldn't mess anything up. I instantly knew the song. I'd just recently written it and had left it on my bed. It was called 'Say Goodbye.' I heard Max's melodic voice through the window and listened in.

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life, I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over_

_Don't say goodbye._

'_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

'_Cause maybe it's not the end of you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye…_

The song was over. I hadn't written a second verse to the song yet. Max's voice quieted and so did the keyboard. Soon she started another song that I didn't recognize.

_Maybe she wrote her own song…_ I thought to myself. Max's beautiful voice started in on another song.

_Without you, the ground thaws,_

_The rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root,_

_The flowers bloom, the children play._

_The stars gleam, the poets dream,_

_The eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns,_

_But I die, without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms,_

_The girl smiles, the cloud moves._

_Without you, the tides change,_

_The boys run, the oceans crash._

_The crowds roar, the days soar,_

_The babies cry, without you._

_The moon glows, the river flows,_

_But I die, without you._

_The world revives, colours renew,_

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

_Without you._

_Without you, the hand gropes,_

_The ear hears, the pulse beats._

_Without you, the eyes gaze,_

_The legs walk, the lungs breathe._

_The mind churns, the heart yearns!_

_The tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on, but I'm gone._

'_Cause I die, without you._

_Without you._

The song ended as I flew to a tree right outside my window. Max burst into tears as I watched her from my perch. I wanted to go and comfort her but I was afraid of the reaction. Finally I gathered all of my courage and knocked on my own bedroom window.

* * *

**Mostly long cause of songs but they are good songs so it's ok. Song 1 is Skillet Song 2 is from the movie RENT so yeah... review!!!!!! now!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I will own the third book when it comes out on May 22 this year. I will own the movie if they ever get it made.**

**AN: The beginning of this chapter is really bad but it gets better. (read the untitled story on my fav. list!!)**

* * *

Max POV

After finishing the song I burst into tears. Today was just not my day. I woke up and couldn't move and fell off of my bed. Then Iggy kissed me and Fang punched him in the face. Fang left and Iggy yelled at me. Great day, I know.

I held my head in my hands as I sat behind Fang's keyboard. I sat there crying for a long time before I heard a knocking noise. I looked to the door but the noise wasn't coming from there. I looked over at the window and saw a face. Fang's face.

I got up slowly and walked to the window. I warily opened it and Fang climbed inside. Neither of us spoke. Without any warning Fang leaned close to me and kissed me.

For those few moments I felt like I was floating. I couldn't feel my legs from the knees down and I'm pretty sure I forgot how to speak English. Fang pulled his lips away from mine and muttered a few words.

"I love you Max…"

"Never leave me again." I said as my tears of mixed emotions ran down my cheek and onto Fang's shoulder.

"I won't. I promise." Fang assured.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my head on Fang's shoulder, my back leaning on the wall.

"Morning sunshine." Fang whispered.

"Call me that again. Then see what happens." I said laughing.

"Morning… sunshine." Fang said again. I elbowed him in the ribs and got up off of the floor.

"You really wanna call me that again?" I asked him laughing.

"Sunshine." Fang taunted. I pushed him back against the wall and shoved my knee into his stomach.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sunshine!" Fang wheezed trying to hold back his laughter, "sunshine!"

"Ok now you're gonna get it!" I said, my face only inches from his. He leaned his face towards mine and kissed me. My knee fell from his stomach and I used it to regain my balance.

"Not fair." I said pulling away.

"Ha. I win." Fang smirked. I opened door and walked right into Nudge.

"What the heck were you do… FANG!!!" Nudge screamed. Nudge jumped on top of Fang in a forced hug.

"Ow…" I heard Fang's muffled voice.

"Oh. Sorry." Nudge said. I swear that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say. "Where did you go? When did you come back? You punched Iggy hard. Uh oh. Guys we've got a problem." I spoke too soon.

"What?" I asked.

"Max turn around…" Nudge whispered.

"Oh… that's an issue…" I said. When I turned around I saw a huge pack of Eraser's staring hungrily at the three of us, "Nudge, get the other kids and U and A. Kay?"

"Got it…" Nudge whimpered.

"Not so fast." I heard the voice I least wanted to hear at that moment… Ari's voice.

"Two questions. How are you alive? And why can't you just give it up? We always beat you into a bloody pulp so why do you even try?" I asked, trying Ari's patience.

"Shut up Max. You're not gonna beat a pack of twenty Erasers." Ari retaliated.

"Oh… so that's how many sorry losers you brought to intimidate me huh? I'm not feeling very threatened right now." I curtly replied.

_Oh that's a lie, Max._ My Voice accused.

_Thank you for your consideration, but I think I'm fine. So you can leave now._ I replied.

_Can't exactly leave. I'm in your head Max. You're gonna have to get over that pretty soon. There aren't twenty Erasers, there are 18 but that's gonna take more than just you and Fang so you might want to get Iggy and probably the other three too._ My Voice told me.

_One: you seem to leave when I need help. And Two: how are Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge gonna fight Erasers at seven in the morning?!? Three: Iggy hates me _and_ Fang right now so it may as well just be me and Fang vs. the 20 Erasers._

_18._ My Voice reminded me. I stopped fighting the Voice in my head and got ready to fight the 18 Erasers standing in front of me. I yelled for the rest of the flock to get in the fight regrettably.

"What are you thinking?!" Fang looked at me wide eyed.

"That would mean there would be three on each of us! It'll be easier than nine on the two of us!" I told Fang.

"There are 20. I think you miscounted." Fang yelled over the Erasers' voices.

"18. I do have a voice in my head remember." I told him.

"Whatever." Fang muttered under his breath. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel ran into the Eraser-filled room and started right in on fighting. I took the first four that came to me. They were throwing punches and kicks that would've killed a regular human. Not us, we're made for fighting.

I clapped my hands over the ears of one Eraser sending him into a crumpled heap on the floor. The second one got an uppercut to the jaw, sending him flapping away howling. The third got in a punch to my stomach before I could hurt him. While it looked like I was bending over in pain, I hooked the smirking Eraser's leg and sent him smashing into the ground. I gave the last Eraser a punch to the collarbone that near killed the creature. With three Erasers lying at my feet and one that flew away, I had some time to check on my flock.

Fang was in a headlock given by none other than Ari.

_I'll have to fix that._ I mentally noted. Iggy set off bombs on his five Erasers. Nudge, as tough as she was, was only taking on two Erasers. They weren't winning but they were beating her up pretty badly. Gazzy, taking after Iggy, was blowing up the three Erasers on him. And Angel was having her three Erasers fight each other. It was a pretty good show, watching three mindless baboons massacre each other.

I ran over to Fang and Ari's battle. I kicked Ari's locked knee from the front, sending him into jarring pain. Ari glared at me, then tightened his grip on Fang's neck. I called him names that Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge probably shouldn't have heard.

I gave Ari a good roundhouse kick to the back of the head and he finally let go of Fang. Fang fell to the floor because of lack of oxygen and Ari fell on top of him. I kicked Ari in the face, hard enough to get him off of Fang. I knelt down and started to help Fang up when I heard a blood-curdling scream. It was Nudge.

I looked over to see two Erasers closing in on Nudge. One grabbed both of her feet and the other grabbed her head. The one that had her head was holding her curly brown hair and wrenching it away from her head. Though none of it pulled free from her scalp, I could tell it hurt by her shrieks. Nudge was stuffed into a burlap sack and tossed over a hairy Eraser shoulder.

The Erasers jumped out of the window with Nudge and flew far away before any of us could get to her. There were Erasers strewn across the bedroom floor and three Erasers in the corner were still fighting each other. Fang was starting to sit up and the rest of the flock (minus Nudge) walked to the window and watched the Erasers fly away with Nudge. Well except for Iggy he just walked to the window.

"Nudge is gonna talk their ears off." I said quietly.

"Yeah we have to get her back though." Iggy said stating the obvious.

"Well… let's go…" I said.

* * *

**Oh No!! Nudge was taken!!!! review review review!!!!!! (and read the untitled story on my fav. list)**


	10. Chapter 10

Nudge POV

Okay… so I got a new power. I can… uh… go invisible. That's probably the only good thing that's happened to me here. One day I just wished, in my head, that the whitecoats couldn't find me for another experiment when they were looking for me.

All of the sudden there were whitecoats at the front of my cage. Utter chaos ensued. (A/N: I borrowed that from EdwardAddict's story "Prank Wars") They couldn't see me! I waved my hand in front of my face.

_I can't see my hand! I'm… I'm… invisible!_ I thought to myself,_ This is so flippin' cool!_ When the white coats ran to get Erasers to find me, I reappeared._ Crap. They're gonna want to know where I was!_ I disappeared again. _No I can't be invisible, Erasers will track me by my scent. Well better to stay invisible and put off the torture…_

I sat, invisible in my cage, for what seemed like ages. Erasers were coming close to my cage when I finally got really scared. An Eraser opened my cage door and reached a paw into the opening. The Eraser reached out its claws. I pulled my trembling body against the back of the cage. The Eraser's claws raked against my bare calf. I whimpered.

"The little rat's in there." The Erasers said in a gruff voice.

"Get her out! Now!" a different Eraser said.

"So you like to play games, do you? Get out of the cage, NOW, before I rip you to shreds!" the first Eraser continued. I crawled to the opening of my cage and got ready for any blow that would come and reappeared.

Max POV

The flock and I are in 'our' cave. It's like a second home to us. Iggy flew into town and got about 25 energy bars. We were eating our breakfast wile deciding on our rescue plan.

"Well were gonna have to fend off Erasers the entire time, so we'll need more energy bars." Iggy said taking a bite of his fourth bar.

"You should've gotten more then!" Gazzy told Iggy.

"You should've heard her tone of voice when she said '25 energy bars? Are you having a feast?'" Iggy laughed, imitating the woman's voice.

"We can stop and get fuel elsewhere guys. We need to focus on getting Nudge." I said in my 'leaderly' voice.

"Why don't you just do whatever you did to get me? Duh." Angel said lacing every word with nine-year-old attitude.

"Yeah… too bad we had to get captured, get taken into the 'play-pen,' and get help from a bunch of hawks to do that." I said sarcastically, "That was so much fun, I think we should do that again!" (A/N: the part where Angel is saved is in ch.59-65 of The Angel Experiment) Fang and Iggy snickered at this.

"Whatever…" Angel muttered under her breath. The rest of the day was spent flying. We got to California, where the School was, and stayed at the edge of Death Valley in a cave-like hole-in-the-ground.

"We'll go to the School first thing in the morning, guys. Kay?" I said yawning. We stacked fists and fell asleep.

In the morning, we ate about three energy bars each and took off for the dreaded School. We flew until we saw the building, white, like the inside of a hospital. Just thinking about hospitals gave me goose bumps.

We circled over it a few times, too nervous to go right on in. On our third circle, Iggy spoke up.

"Uh oh…" Iggy said worried. With that there was an earth-shattering ka-boom. The School, where Nudge was being tortured, exploded before our eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... i wish i did... but i don't...**

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I thought it was longer than it actually is...**

* * *

Max POV

"Wow…" Fang said quietly, "I always thought we'd blow up the School and get rid of them all… but… I didn't think it'd happen like… like that…"

"Yeah…" Gazzy whispered. I was sitting, my back against the cave wall, my head resting on Fang's shoulder. A line of tears ran from my eyes and down Fang's shoulder. Fang put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

Angel crawled over to me and sat on my lap. I hugged her protectively and ran my slender fingers through her curly hair. I instantly told myself to stop crying.

_I can't cry. Not around the flock._ I thought silently. We stacked fists and went right to sleep.

I hate waking up. I don't know why, I just do. I woke up to the sound of well… nothing. I couldn't place what was wrong… but it was something. (Besides the fact that Nudge was dead)

I looked around in the dark cave and noticed Fang was missing. Before waking the flock up and making them panic, I walked out of the cave, into the cold night air. I leapt off of the ledge and snapped out my wings. I landed on the ground gently and folded my wings to my back.

In the distance I saw a figure. Fang. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He'd been crying too. Tearstains ran down his cheeks.

"I… can't believe… she's… dead…" I whispered. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Fang got up and helped me off the hard ground. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung to him. Two strong arms held me close in a protective hug.

I pulled my face out of his chest and looked at him. His eyes met mine and he leaned his face to mine in a kiss. It's a good thing he was holding me because if he wasn't, I'd have been on the ground in a heap.

The world around me seemed to fall away. My thoughts were lost. I felt better now than I ever have in my life. Our lips parted and Fang held me close.

"Fang? What are we gonna do?" I asked, "Who is gonna talk our ears off? Who are we gonna tune out?"

"We'll have to stick together…" Fang said like a cheesy hallmark card. Fang and I started to walk back to the cave in silence.

_Find Nudge…_ my Voice said, and with those words came a massive brain attack.

My eyes screwed shut and I collapsed, holding my skull together. My eyes started to open, but they were blurred with tears. I closed my eyes again and pictures shot across my eyelids.

First a picture of a hospital room with Iggy on the bed. Second, a School… but not the normal one. Last a name. It was fuzzy but said "Welcome to N…" the last bit was the fuzzy part.

The images stopped coming through my head, but my brains were still threatening to explode. I curled up into a ball and felt two arms wrap around my body. Fang flew me back into our cave and set me gently on the floor. The pain subsided and I sat up next to Fang.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, showing more emotion than ever.

"I… I guess…" I said meekly.

"Good." Fang said, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "What happened?"

"Brain attack… but… the Voice told us to… find Nudge…" I whispered.

"She's… dead…" Fang said confused.

"I don't know… but we could try… in the morning." With that I leaned my head on Fang's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So was it decent?? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: sorry about the long wait. hope this will satisfy!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own it.**

* * *

Max POV

Waking up – as I said – isn't my favorite. Dreams of talking to Nudge wafted through my mind. I didn't want to let go. I wished she were alive.

A hand gently brushed my hair out of my tear-filled eyes and I opened them. Fang looked into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning." Fang said quietly. I shifted so that I was leaning on the wall rather than Fang's shoulder. Fang stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. I got up off the hard cave floor and dusted off my jeans.

"Let's go on a fly." Fang said with the slightest smile. I took his hand and we leapt off the ledge. I immediately shivered. It was freezing outside!

Fang, noticing I was cold, flew very close just above me, his body warmth dancing on my skin. Geez I love him!

We dropped down into the trees and sat silently for a few minutes. I scooted closer to Fang and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.

"It's so beautiful here…" Fang whispered. "What happened last night… with the Voice?"

"Well…" the fearful thoughts flooded my mind, "There were some pictures… there was Iggy… he was hurt… fatally… he was on a hospital gurney… there was blood everywhere… he looked… dead." I was scared now. I was truly scared. I was crying in front of Fang… but I suppose that's been happening quite a lot lately.

"Max… Max calm down… Nothing has happened. It's fine. Everything's fine." Fang said comfortingly petting my hair. His arms wrapped around me protectively. "What else did you see?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. There was a picture of another School. Lab rats everywhere… And another picture… A road sign that said 'Welcome to N…' The last part was blurry. I couldn't see the rest…" I was ready to go back to the cave and I got up. Fang got off the ground and took my hand.

"Don't leave yet. I've got one last thing to show you." Fang said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes and laughing. Fang, still holding my hand leapt off the ground. My wings stayed tight to my back… but I don't know why. I didn't unfold them… but it didn't matter.

I was enjoying our morning fly when Fang's hand slid a little. He looked down at me and grinned. His grip tightened and I relaxed. My tired eyes closed and I felt the wind ruffling my feathers.

Fang's hand slipped again and my hand fell from his. I was freefalling. I screamed and snapped out my wings. I flew up next to Fang and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Geez! I really wish ya wouldn't do that!" I said breathing hard. I looked down where I'd nearly died – thanks Fang and my jaw dropped. There was a beautiful clearing just below us.

There was a sandy beach – well it was sand… by a lake… but the sand was pretty. The ground was dappled with spots of pink sunrise. The trees mad almost a semicircle around the clearing. It was beautiful.

"We're there." Fang said smiling. Fang and I sat on the beach – if you can call it that – and watched the sun rising in the trees. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned to me. I looked over at him and studied his eyes, a deep coffee brown with more emotion than he lets on.

"You're so beautiful…" Fang whispered. I looked down trying to hide my blushing. Fang's hand lifted my face to his and he kissed me.

"I love you." I said in between kisses. A rustle in the trees nearby broke the kiss.

"Were not alone." Fang breathed.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!!! please i beg of you! i really need some more reviews if you're gonna get the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait. just been busy i guess. hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i don't own MaxRide**

* * *

Nudge POV.

So here I am… sitting in my cage… lucky me. My face was bruised and battered and I didn't even want to see a mirror. I had been officially labeled "Eraser torture toy." My life couldn't have gotten much worse.

I cherished my time in the cage. Anything that would keep me away from them. My bruised and battered body stayed at the back of the cage huddled up, especially when Erasers came in. Like now. My eyes locked shut.

Door slams…

Voice one: did you hear about the other bird kids?

Voice two: no. What did those rats do this time?

Voice one: Oh, they were flying over School 122, dropped a bomb and BOOM, there goes Jeb and years of research.

Voice two: Jeb's gone? Yes! Now there's nothing holding us back from this little angel over here.

_Jeb was trying to protect me? I thought he was a lying traitor… but… if I'm not at the regular School… then… Max will never find me. _I thought. My heart sunk and I heard my cage door open.

"Come out pretty pretty. Time to play." The Eraser growled.

* * *

Max POV

Fang got up and walked closer to the bushes. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air. He pointed up and I took off. Soon after he silently took off and we flew high into the sky. Once we were a good distance away Fang spoke up.

"Erasers."

"Really? You'd think they'd have been… less… discreet…" I said.

"We better get back to Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel… they don't know yet." Fang said. We flew in silence on our way back to the cave. From a good distance away, a scene played out in front of us.

Erasers surrounded the mouth of the cave. There were at least twenty, maybe more. Iggy took on more than he could handle. Angel was holding her own with only two Erasers. Gazzy, trying to be a tough guy, took on at least five.

I poured on the speed. Even my super-speed didn't help much. I flew up next to Iggy, taking on four Erasers. Punches and kicks flew through the air.

Fang arrived soon after I did joining the fight. Five Erasers swarmed to Fang, leaving Iggy with five of his own. Behind me I heard Angel scream.

_Why isn't she just using her mind powers?_ I thought. My head swiveled around to see Angel fighting like there was no tomorrow… which is a real threat to us bird kids.

My head was jerked back around from a good hit to my stomach. I doubled over in pain and dropped a few feet.

_Pain is just a message, ignore the message._ I told myself again and again.

_You'll be fine Max, keep fighting._

_Oh, how nice of you to join me, Voice._ I thought snidely.

_Max, get back up there, your flock needs you._ The Voice said.

_Okay. I can't ask these guys to fight this early in the morning. I'm barely awake._ I told the Voice.

_They need your help Max! Get up there!_ The Voice yelled. Honestly I don't know how a voice in your head can yell, but apparently it can. I pushed myself back into the fight ready for anything that came to me. I was fighting for my flock, fighting for Nudge.

Erasers surrounded my flock, but my guys weren't going down without a fight… literally. In a millisecond moment of peace, I looked to the sky. There were more Erasers coming.

A wave of dread flooded my mind. There was no way we were getting out of this. Fang, knowing what I saw, gave me a reassuring look. The new pack of Erasers cam with guns. Big, black guns. And my flock was looking right down the barrel.

* * *

**A/N: so?? did you like it?? review review review!! plz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own MaxRide

A//N: sorry for the long wait

* * *

Max POV

There was no way. We weren't getting out of this. I couldn't believe it. They finally got us. We were finally getting beat. The bad guys finally won. It looked as if time had stopped. No one was fighting anymore. Everyone looked towards the guns. Erasers from the fight backed away toward their armed friends. I looked around at my flock.

Angel, my baby, her face, usually happy, was somber. She was nine years old and always on the run. She was too young for this.

Iggy, he always seemed to know what to do. Blind or not, he was always helpful. He amazed everyone with his cooking and bomb-making skills. He has no reason to die at age 17.

Gazzy. My little trouper. He still had a brave look on his face. He never backed down. And now, my trouper was looking down the barrel of a gun at age 11.

Fang. Oh, Fang. I've hated him for three years and finally forgave him. I've hurt him more than even I know. He's always been there for me. And now, it was too late for apologies. I looked into Fang's eyes and saw fear. Pure fear.

I looked at the pack of Erasers in front of me. They were blood-thirsty, now more than ever. As if parting the Red Sea, Erasers split down the center. At the back of the pack I saw Ari… unarmed. Ari came up to me and hovered about two feet away.

"Max, Max, Max… You knew we'd eventually win." Ari growled. I gave him a death glare.

"What makes you think you won?" I asked snidely knowing that he was right.

"Well… hmm… I have personally gotten your flock to look down the barrel of _my_ gun. I win Max. You're gonna die." Ari hissed into my ear.

"Not without a fight." I said angrily, trying to hide the fear and worry in my voice.

"You can fight, and all of you will die. Or, you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." Ari said.

"What do you want?" I asked uneasily.

"Oh, just a simple bargain, Max." Ari said with disdain, "You and your flock will come with us."

"And what do _we_ get out of it?" I asked angrily.

"Your lives." Ari said hauntingly. I swear, that would have been a perfect "mwahaha" moment, but to my dismay, none came.

"So… is this the part where you laugh evilly and force us, against our will, to come with you?" I asked satcastically. Ari just scowled.

Erasers threw us all in burlap sacks and slung us over their backs. I got the honor of being Ari's luggie. Lucky me. And let me tell you, burlap is freakin' itchy stuff!

* * *

A//N: so... did you like it?? review review review!!!


End file.
